


The Babe Incident

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim accidentally calls Spock Babe and Bones decides to be utterly unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babe Incident

**Author's Note:**

> i saw stb and caught mcspirk feelings, so this... happened

Jim was in the med bay – again – getting fixed up after a mission when Spock walked in.

“Here’s the report that you wanted, captain,” he said.

“That was fast,” Jim mumbled and slapped Bones’ hands away. He had to be done by now, hadn’t he? The doctor rolled his eyes and walked off to put away the equipment he had been using.

Spock handed him the tablet with the report.

“Thanks, babe,” Jim said and was already skimming through the report before he realized what he had said.

He raised his head to see Bones staring at him from across the room and when he looked to the right he saw Spock looking at him in what he could have sworn was confusion.

Heat rushed his face and he could feel the color rising in his cheeks. He would never live this down.

Bones broke first.

“Oh my god,” he grinned. “You’ve got it bad.”

“Bones-,” Jim started but Bones just waved a hand through the air and turned, still laughing.

“No, no, you’re on your own with this one.”

Jim wanted to shout after him that he was a part of this, too, but Bones had had a long day and well, Jim did get himself into this on his own.

Spock still hadn’t said anything and that in itself was concerning.

“Look,” Jim said, grimacing. “I call Bones that a lot so I slipped, I’m sorry. I could tell you I didn’t mean it but we both know that’d be a lie…” He trailed off and sucked in a deep breath, making himself say the next part. “I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to.”

Spock blinked. “No need to apologize. It is quite alright,” he then said. “I was merely… surprised.”

Jim sighed. “I know Vulcans don’t really do the nicknames and pet-names thing, but you have a term, don’t you?”

“We do,” Spock said and nodded.

“And I don’t know if that applies here, so...” Jim said, trailing off, not wanting to hope.

Spock tilted his head slightly. “I believe it does. _T’hy’la_.”

Jim felt like he was going to choke. “I only called you _babe_ ,” he sputtered.

“Which I know is a term of affection, albeit widely and loosely used.”

“I feel like we’re getting off track,” Jim mumbled.

“You can call me babe,” Spock said and Jim could have sworn that there was the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I only think it is too much of a foreign term for me to use for you.”

Jim shuddered a little, trying to imagine Spock calling him any petname. No, that definitely wouldn’t work.

“It’s enough if you call us by our first names. Especially Bones. It drives him crazy,” he said and smirked.

“Even you do not call him Leonard,” Spock noted with something akin to surprise.

“That’s because I coined Bones,” Jim said. Technically he had just taken one of the doctor’s over-dramatic throwaway sentences and run with it, but it had stuck, so he was proud of it. “But anyway, he really likes it when you call him Leonard.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I hadn’t noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me while i try to figure out their characters :')
> 
> you can come talk to me (or yell with me, whichever is fine, really) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) or [tumblr](https://paladings.tumblr.com)


End file.
